


Close your eyes

by Ruyu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruyu/pseuds/Ruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i><b>It had to be written</b></i><br/><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sherlockbbc/55772.html">This GIF</a> demanded it be written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Закрой глаза](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606089) by [Rainy_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot)



John turns in frustration from the wall, the stupid bloody wall which was moments ago covered in symbols. The symbols that they needed to crack the case. Sherlock must think him a complete fool.

"It was here, not ten minutes ago, I swear."

"They didn't want me to see it."

"But it was just..."

Sherlock turns to him and grabs his face gently, but urgently. "John, close your eyes."

"Why?" The damp leather of Sherlock's gloves is cold against his face.

"Close them," Sherlock insists.

John, strangely terrified, closes his eyes for his colleague. Sherlock moves closer to him, caressing his face as he speaks gently to him like a small animal being lead to slaughter. "The human visual recall is only 62%. What can you remember now?"

"Everthing." John finds it difficult to breath as Sherlock spins them around, pulling him closer, practically dancing with each other.

"And the symbols?"

In John's mind, just behind his eyes, Sherlock is flush against him, pressing his lips against his throat, speaking into his skin, breathing heat back into him.

"The symbols, John?" Sherlock reminds him with a sharp pull as they spin.

"Yes, yes."

"That pattern? Do you remember the pattern, John?" Sherlock's grip on his biceps tightens.

His flatmate is ridiculously close and warm and holding him, even if it's only to help him remember, but Sherlock doesn't realize that what he is doing is not helping John in the slightest.

"Sherlock...let me..." John whispers, leaning closer and grabbing Sherlock's arms for support. They slow and finally stop, still attached to each other, breathing strained and hot in the cool night. He wants to tell the man that he took a photo of the wall, but that would only mean they would let go of each other and John doesn't want that just yet. Sherlocks eyes are wide and demanding and John only wants to please him the best he can, so he steps away from him. "Sherlock, let me get to my pockets."

Sherlock steps away and watches him, confusion and hidden desperation on his face.

John retrieves his phone and shows it to his colleague. "See, I took a photo."

Sherlock takes the phone and looks at it in shock and then back at John. "Jesus, John." Then Sherlock pulls him back into his arms and kisses him, leather gloves back on his face keeping John's lips again his. John can hear the phone fall to the rocks of railway yard and he can hear the sharp intake of breath from Sherlock as he moves a hand to John's back and pulls him impossibly close.

John smiles into the kiss, thankful that for once he's done something right.

Sherlock loosens his hold and pulls a fraction away, enough to keep their noses together. "See, John. You're getting better at this detective business."

"I suppose I am." Sherlock smiles and grabs his hand and kneels down to pick up John's cellphone and together they run back down the tracks into the impossibly dark night.


End file.
